


Midsommer

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 听说夏天和舞蹈更配哦……





	Midsommer

瑞典星空是看不尽的美丽和广阔。  
拉克兰·米尔达·托夫斯基来到南部乡村的第三个晚上，邀请他参加仲夏节的瑞典同学威廉姆森并没有陪伴他。  
他们曾经是无话不谈的好朋友，但威廉姆森，他称为小威的朋友，变了个人似的，总是和他的村民同胞一起，忙着张罗节日的庆典，甚至连面都不露一个。  
拉克兰并不是个不善交际的人，但他似乎对小威的刻意疏远有种不安的感觉。  
就在他苦恼的时候，克里斯·布佳·梅尤新·扎浪多南德在他身边坐下。  
克里斯是他认识的新朋友。一个来自南半球，一个来自北半球，在这里相遇。克里斯是威廉姆斯的酒吧同事，都有着对weeds的热爱。  
但，如今拉克兰与他默契十足。短短的一天，他们曾在风中裸奔，在月光下舞蹈，现在夜深了，他们又在林间空地谈心。  
-你为什么不开心？  
-我很开心啊。  
-我也很开心。  
-你猜仲夏节女王会是谁？  
-我女朋友小花。  
-哈哈哈哈哈，你真幽默。

-你知道我从来不跳舞的。  
-哈哈骗人。你刚刚的舞姿很美。  
一阵风带着鸟叫虫鸣吹过克里斯的长发，拉克兰在月光下望着他的侧脸。  
克里斯轻轻吻了他的额头，然后是嘴唇。

远处，明亮的黄色三角小屋里，威廉姆斯和他的村民们正在为节日的到来准备沉重的道具和无数的稻草。圣火的火种在小屋正中间。  
未来正等待着他们。

许多年后，克里斯和拉克兰才走出阴霾，再次约在南部的海边，继续爱的故事。  
完


End file.
